Mi Vida en 5 Colores
by mel-yug15
Summary: Tal vez la vida es algo compleja, pero el siente que su vida se representa en 5 colores desde que le conoció pero pese a todos los giros que su vida dio tras dejar su llegada no se arrepiente de haberle conocido ni paso sus días a su lado por que en el no solo encontró un amigo si no el amor.
1. Capítulo 1: Amarillo

Capítulo 1: Amarillo

Es increíble los giros que da la vida, un día estas feliz sintiéndote el rey del mundo donde no existen imposibles y crees que todos tus sueños se harán realidad… pero de un momento a otro, sin anestesia y advertencia todo da un giro radical donde ahora a duras penas encuentras una razón para sonreír o sentirte alegre… bien dice que la mayor felicidad es vivir en la ignorancia y la verdad que eso es muy cierto pero gracias a la naturaleza curiosa de los humanos vamos descubriendo cosas de la cuales deseamos no haber tenido conocimiento alguno… algo así me paso y ahora a mi corta edad de 16 años siento que ya no existe razón alguna para esforzarme o existir.

Mi vida era algo normal, era… soy hijo único me llamo: Sawada Giotto, soy un rubio algo corto alborotado el cual siempre parece desafiar la gravedad, de tes clara, compleción delgada y algo bajo de estatura para mi edad; hasta la fecha vivo con mis padres… aunque hace ya 4 años que deje de llamarlos así, aunque es algo normal ya que cuando descubren que les has fallado como hijo te premian tratándote como basura, gritándote, golpeándote y si… hasta han intentado matarme… ¿lindo, verdad?.

La razón de su odio se debe a que no soy lo que esperaban… a cierto me estoy adelantando, aun no se los presento, mis padres se llaman: Sawada Iemitsu el cual es un alfa y mi actual madrastra se llama Nana… si digo madrastra porque mi verdadera madre falleció cuando dio a luz pero desconozco su nombre, bueno eso dice Iemitsu pero en realidad el la mato en la sala de parto disparándole en la cabeza ya que el deseaba estar con su amante pero el abuelo se lo prohibió… cuando era pequeño ignoraba todo eso mas porque ella me trataba bien, pero todo cambio cuando cumplí 12 años, donde se descubrió que o era un docel… ese mismo día Iemitsu me golpeo con todas sus fuerzas diciendo que era una vergüenza e igual entre sus gritos y quejas me revelo la verdad de mi origen…

Desde ese día, prefiero estar mas en la calle que en "casa" aunque ya ni los veo ya que se la pasan viajando por el mundo y si regresan a casa es solo para golpearme y decirme lo mucho que me aborrecen… es verdad que finjo tener una actitud positiva pero al mismo tiempo soy distante con todo el mundo, aunque me acople con todo mi entorno prefiero de mi soledad… o eso pensaba hasta que le conocí, o mas bien hasta que el me encontró.

Era un sábado normal y ordinario para estar en primavera: el cielo despejado con pocas nubes en el cielo, se podía sentir una brisa fresca en el ambiente… estaba de camino a la biblioteca, ya que tras aislarme de la sociedad empecé a desarrollar una gran pasión por los libros. Tras tomar un nuevo libro prestado fui a mi lugar favorito en el parque a leerlo, era una zona algo alejada de la zona de juegos y picnic, adentrándote por varios metros había un gran árbol en el lugar y junto a el había un pequeño jardín de rosales… la verdad desconozco quien los planto, pero se lo agradezco ya que su aroma me calma y me relaja.

Era extraño, me sentía observado… lo cual no era lógico ya que debía estar solo, nadie conocía ese lugar o eso pensaba por lo cual aparte mi vista de mi libro y empecé a mirar a los alrededores y entonces mi mirada se topo con un par de ojos color miel los cuales me miraban de forma atenta…

\- Hola – me saludo con una amplia sonrisa mientras se colocaba de pie y empezaba a caminar hacia mi dirección… en ese momento no sabía qué hacer, una parte de mi quería escapar pero igual me sentía intimidado provocando que me quedara congelado en el sitio donde estaba sentado – perdón por asustarte – ya estaba parado enfrente mío, en eso note que era un chico alto de cabello corto y alborotado de color marrón, ojos color miel, ligeramente fornido, en es momento llevaba una playera blanca con una camisa amarilla encima, pantalón de mezclilla y tenis, en su espalda portaba una mochila color azul y en sus manos un cuaderno de dibujo.

\- No… bueno si, no pensé que alguien mas supiera de este lugar – dijo algo apenado sin mirarle a los ojos.

\- Entonces bienes a menudo – escuche que me decía mientras notaba que se sentaba a mi lado – ¿y de que trata tu libro? – me pregunto observando el libro que tenía en mis manos.

\- Sobre el estudio que algunos psicólogos han hecho para asociar los colores a los estados de ánimo – explique mirando nuevamente mi libro y esbozando una sonrisa.

\- Eh… es decir ¿qué te gusta la psicología? – opino con un tono de diversión en su voz.

\- Algo… aunque aun no estoy seguro de pensar tomarlo como una carrera – dijo algo triste.

\- Azul – dijo de repente.

\- ¿Eh? – pregunte mirándole a ver a los ojos ya que no entendía su comentario.

\- Azul se asocia a la tristeza, la cual estas reflejando en estos momentos – indico con calma sorprendiéndome un poco ya que siempre había usado ocultar mis emociones.

\- ¡Como…! - pregunte algo sorprendido.

\- Por que tu mirada lo refleja y no me refiero al color de tus ojos – dijo con calma mientras tomaba su mochila, la abría y sacaba un estuche de acuarelas y pinceles – además recuerda que los ojos son las ventanas de nuestras almas – me dijo guiñándome el ojo provocando que me sonrojara un poco – pero sabes, ese significado es relativo ya que el azul también la calma, confianza y tranquilidad – opino mientras me sonreía.

\- Tu también has leído el libro – le pregunte emocionado.

\- Jajaja, no de hecho soy muy malo para los libros y el estudio – comento divertido – por eso mi padre dice que soy un "dame" – dijo entre risas – yo soy un pintor… bueno lo seré cuando termine la escuela, por eso igual debo saber el significado de los colores, aunque realmente cada persona pone su propia interpretación de ellos.

\- No lo había visto de ese modo – confesé con sinceridad.

\- Yo ya opiné, ahora te toca.

\- ¿Me toca de que…?

\- Dime que color piensas que me representa – me dijo mientras humedecía su pincel y empezaba a colorear la página.

\- Amarillo – dije rápidamente.

\- No vale decir el color que estoy usando – indico divertido, mientras volvía a poner de ese color en su pincel para volver a pintar.

\- No lo digo por eso, lo digo porque siento que ese es tu color – dije con seguridad.

\- ¿Ah sí? – pregunto mirándome a los ojos – ¿por qué?

\- Por que ese color representa la inteligencia, alegría y creatividad.

\- Eh, te parezco esa clase de persona – me pregunto divertido mientras su mirada se concentraba en su cuaderno.

\- Cierto tal vez nos acabamos de conocer, pero esa impresión me das – indique sonriéndole.

\- Sabes ahora tu azul cambio y me gusta – opino notando que lo miraba a ver sorprendido – ya no pareces alguien triste y solitario – indico sonriéndome al mismo tiempo que su mano soltaba el pincel y me revolvía mis cabellos.

\- Gracias… - le dije apenado.

\- Al contrario, gracias por regalarme tan linda imagen para plasmar – indico divertido revelándome su dibujo donde pude ver que había hecho un retrato mío, uno donde yo estaba sonriendo – cierto me llamo Tsunayoshi di Vogola, mucho gusto – indicó sonriéndole al mismo tiempo que me tendía la mano.

\- Sawada Giotto – le contesto al mismo tiempo que estrechaba su mano, mientras mis pensamientos se perdían esa brillante sonrisa que me brindaba… realmente no me equivoque la decir que el amarillo era su color ya que su sonrisa parecía iluminar mi cielo haciéndolo soleado y cálido.


	2. Capítulo 2: Violeta

KHR no es mío, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 2: Violeta.

Nuestros encuentros casuales siguieron ocurriendo donde nuestro sitio favorito era ese jardín secreto… poco a poco empecé a recordar ese sentimiento cálido que sientes al estar junto a alguien que te aprecia y le importas.

En nuestras platicas ambos nos fuimos conociendo un poco más… bueno más bien conocí más de él ya que yo generalmente evadía las preguntas personales, note que se daba cuenta de esto pero no me reclamaba por ello… gesto que en verdad aprecio ya que aún no me siento listo para expresar mi pesar a alguien.

Entre las cosas importantes que descubrí es que el tiene 20 años y eso que pensé que tenia 18 cuando le vi por primera vez, también me conto sobre su sueño de ser un pintor famoso y reconocido e igual sobre los problemas y las riñas que tuvo con su padre sobre ese tema, pero al final este acepto y decidió apoyarlo… en verdad que sentí un poco de envidia, pero igual me alegraba que sus sueños fueran aceptados ya que un chico tan cálido y sonriente como lo es él merece todo eso y más.

Lo malo de sentirse feliz es que el tiempo pasa más rápido y así en un flash se terminaron las vacaciones de primavera… es decir, de nuevo a la rutina aburrida de la escuela e igual significaba que ellos regresaban, pero Tsuna me dijo que eso no seria problema ya que nos podríamos ver de vez en cuando entre semana o reunirnos los domingos en nuestro lugar de siempre, algo en lo que estuve de acuerdo y de esta forma paso un año… y aunque en apariencia nada había cambiado en mi vida para mi había era todo lo contrario ya que me sentía feliz de tener a alguien tan especial a quien llamar amigo.

Motivado por su carácter y positivismo volví a prestar atención en la escuela y a estudiar, algo que sorprendió un poco a los profesores pero sin algún cambio significativo por lo que en teoría mi vida seguía normal: con amigos casuales, la escuela y con la variante que ahora veía a Tsunayoshi para platicar… me sorprendió notar lo inteligente que era ya que se podría decir que se volvió mi tutor particular porque cuando nos reuníamos y el hacia sus tareas yo igual hacia las mías y notaba que a veces se me dificultaba realizarlas pero con su ayuda fui entendiendo esas materias.

El día que mi vida tomo un nuevo color fue un sábado donde él me invito a visitarlo en su escuela ya que realizaran una exhibición de sus trabajos en la galería de la escuela… ese día me logre escapar ileso de casa ya que me desperté temprano y evite la golpiza habitual de ellos, tarde unos 30 minutos de mi casa a la universidad.

Era un edificio enorme y el lugar estaba a reventar de gente, ya que la institución tenia un evento especial por aniversario o algo así… la verdad no le tome importancia ya que solo quería encontrar a Tsuna o ver sus pinturas. Caminé un rato por los pasillos del lugar observando mi alrededor, mis pasos me guiaron hasta el centro deportivo donde al entrar pude contemplarlas, era las pinturas de los alumnos, por lo que empecé a observar con lentitud cada pintura. El tema de todas las obras era el color violeta y mientras recorría el lugar me sentía en un lugar mágico era curioso notar como el lugar me hacia olvidar mis miedos y solo me dejaba disfrutar el momento, en eso alguien me cubrió mis ojos asustándome.

\- ¿Quién soy? – escuche que me susurraban a mi oído, donde mis sentidos se relajaron, pero mi corazón empezó a acelerarse ante la cercanía de nuestros cuerpos, con cuidado tome sus manos y las retire para girar a verle, notando que me sonreía.

\- Hola – le dije alegre mientras me giraba y le veo a los ojos.

\- Pensé que no vendrías.

\- Es que me perdí… - confesé algo apenado.

\- Bueno, entonces me quedare contigo para que no te pierdas – me indico con calma mientras tomaba de la mano y me empezaba a guiar por su escuela explicándome cada aspecto de ella.

Realmente no le prestaba atención, ya que mi mente empezó a divagar y solo me limitaba a verle… mientras recordaba una frase que decían las niñas de mi escuela sobre los colores: morado es que estas enamorado.

Cuando llego la tarde Tsuna se ofreció para acompañarme a casa y pese a que me negué diciendo que podía regresar sin problema alguno para que él se quedara, él se negó a hacerme caso y pese a mis quejas me acompaño a casa.

El camino a casa fue tranquilo y alegre ya que ambos seguíamos platicando sobre el evento y las cosas graciosas que nos ocurrieron, al llegar frente a la entrada de mi casa él se despidió dándome un beso en la mejilla… acción que me sorprendió muchísimo, pero al mismo tiempo me gusto, me quedo mirándole alejarse con una sonrisa boba en mi rostro.

La felicidad que sentía en esos momentos me hizo olvidar la razón por la cual yo me había cerrado y alejado de las personas… razón que se hizo presente a penas entre a mi casa donde fui recibido con golpes, patadas e insultos… era verdad, la felicidad y el amor son como hilos frágiles que con un simple movimiento o acción pueden quebrarse, esa era mi realidad… Iemitsu y Nana me había visto y esperaron a que entrara para golpearme y regañarme por andar de "puta con ese chico" e igual me empezaron a interrogar mientras me golpeaban si ya me le había insinuado o si ya lo había hecho… dolía… pero mas que los golpes me dolían sus palabras, pese a que a veces parecen un disco rayado aun así siguen doliendo ya que se supone ellos en algún momento me amaron… o eso quiero creer.


	3. Capítulo 3: Azul y Rojo

KHR no es mio, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 3: Azul y Rojo

Tras su demostración de amor, cariño y respeto hacia mi persona… ellos me encerraron en sótano de la casa sin derecho a comida alguna, ya que a su juicio con la escusa del que dirá la gente ya que a su perspectiva era una puta barata que ahora gozaba de pasar el rato con cualquiera…

Es gracioso… en algún momento llegue a pensar que podría ser alguien feliz y vivir una vida normal, pero me equivoque e regresado a ser esa persona de color azul que solo lleva la tristeza consigo ya que es lo único a lo que puedo aspirar.

Pasaban los minutos, horas, días… la verdad perdí la cuenta de todo y solo me limite a refugiarme bajo las escaleras y hacerme bolita tratando de ignorar las quejas de mi estómago, el cual no había probado alimento en todo ese tiempo, a veces solo me dormía con la esperanza de no volver a despertar nunca más, ya que si lo pensaba… tal vez eso sería lo mejor.

A la distancie escuchaba sus falsas risas y sus comentarios sobre sus nuevos planes de viaje, también estuve semiconsciente cuando les escuche irse y cerrar la puerta con llave… tal vez ese era mi chance para pedir ayuda, pero la realidad no era así ya que Iemitsu me había lastimado la garganta cuando trato de ahorcarme pero no me mato porque me dijo que ese seria mi castigo: sufrir por mi existencia así como ellos sufrían… así como también me habían dejado muy mal herido que ya ni tenia fuerzas ni las ganas para moverme.

Pasaron más días… mi estómago dejo de quejarse, creo que al fin mis plegarias han sido escuchadas, ya no tengo muchas fuerzas y sintió mis parpados pesados los cuales empiezan a cerrarse de poco en poco mientras una débil sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro: al fin seré libre de la prisión de carne a la que estoy condenado llamada cuerpo, en eso empiezo a escuchar que alguien me llama a la lejanía pero no le presto importancia mientras empiezo a dejar que el sueño invada mi cuerpo y nuble mis sentidos.

Vuelvo a escuchar una voz llamándome pero no abro mis ojos ya que no puedo, en eso la voz se hace mas fuerte y empiezo a distinguir un sentimiento de angustia mientras pronuncia mi nombre… de pronto escucho algo romperse eso me altera un poco pero yo ya no puedo abrir mis ojos, en eso escucho pasos por toda la casa y de pronto escucho como las puertas de la casa son abiertas de golpe una a una y de pronto escucho la voz mas cerca… en eso me asusto y me altero, conozco esa voz.

\- ¡Giotto! – ahora escucho con claridad mi nombre lo cual hace que reúna las pocas fuerzas que me quedan para abrir mis ojos e intentar moverme justo en el momento que le veo bajar las escaleras y mirarme a ver. Tengo miedo, jamás sus ojos demostraban miedo e ira en ese preciso instante pero luego su expresión cambio a una llena de angustia y alivio – Giotto… - dijo impresionado, en eso note como corrió hasta mi lado – pero que… que te paso, porque estas así – me interrogaba preocupado, pero yo no podía hablar mi garganta aun duele y no me deja pronunciar palabra alguna, tengo ganas de llorar pero de mis ojos no sale ninguna lagrima y solo me limito a verle, en verdad que soy alguien que no debería existir ya que por mi culpa sus ojos que siempre reflejaban calidez y felicidad ahora demuestran angustia y sufrimiento.

Lamentablemente fue lo ultimo que vi de el antes de perder la conciencia… cuando volví a despertar, por un momento pensé que estaba muerto, pero al recobrar la conciencia note que había una enfermera a mi lado revisando mis signos vitales.

\- Don… docofcof… - intente hablar, pero nuevamente un horrible dolor em impedía hablar.

\- Tranquilo pequeño, no te esfuerces – me indico con calma y dulzura esa mujer – no te fuerces a hablar – me indico notando que ya no buscaría hablar – no te muevas iré a llamar al médico para informarle que ya despertaste – dijo mientras me acomodaba la almohada que estaba debajo de mi cabeza y salía de la habitación.

No entendía nada, como había llegado a ese lugar ya que dudaba que ellos se hubieran arrepentido de sus acciones… en eso lo recordé… Tsuna me había salvado, en eso una punzada de dolor llego a mi pecho, yo había hecho que se preocupara y de seguro ahora me odiaría y pensaría lo peor de mi y por tonto que sonara no quería eso ocurriera.

Mientras estaba sumergido en mis pensamientos no note que la puerta se abría y solo fui consciente hasta que escuche como era cerrada y al mirar en su dirección mi vista se encontró a mi parecer con un gran ramo de rosas rojas con piernas, en eso las flores se movieron y mi mirada se encontró con la suya, la cual mostraba una gran alegría de verme.

\- Hola – me dijo mientras me sonreía.

\- … - yo quise contestarle, abrí mi boca, pero de ella no salió ningún sonido, provocando que solo me sintiera triste y desviara mi mirada, dolía… no quería que el conociera esta parte de mí, por lo que ahora no sabía que hacer o como actuar, en eso fui sacado de mis pensamientos al sentir un movimiento en mi cama, notando que ahora estaba enfrente mío sentado en la orilla de la cama.

\- Ten son para ti – me indico entregándome el ramo – sabes ahí un atributo que muchos ignoran de este color – comento mientras me sonreía y miraba las flores – muchos piensan que significan pasión pero otras personas dicen que el color rojo ejerce una fuerza positiva que ayuda a enfrentar a tus miedos y que seas alguien más seguro – hablo mientras tomaba mi mano y en ella depositaba un beso para luego mirarme fijamente a los ojos – se que ahora no es el momento y que no puedes hablar, pero cuando te recuperes quiero que me cuentes todo – me suplico pero yo solo hice una mueca, mientras me encogía un poco y desviaba mi mirada, pero en respuesta a mis actos sentí como mi mentón era sujetado suavemente haciendo que lo mirara directo a los ojos – esta vez no, no quiero que evadas el tema porque no quiero que sigas sufriendo en silencio y que yo deseo apoyarte e igual llegar a ser alguien importante con quien puedas contar en todo momento.

Era curioso, no sabia como lo hacia pero solo basto que el me dijera esas palabras para que de mis ojos brotaran pequeñas lagrimas mientras sentía mis labios temblar, mientras sentía que era envuelto en un cálido abrazo y con ello me derrumbe… adiós a mis barreras, en verdad que a su lado me sentía seguro de todo por lo que me permití llorar como nunca lo había hecho.


	4. Capítulo 4: Blanco

KHR no es mio, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 4: Blanco

Pese al miedo que aun sentía, le conté la verdad a Tsunayoshi donde pude notar por su mirada como se enojaba a cada minuto que trascurría escuchando mi historia pero en ningún momento me interrumpió… si tal vez sonaba una mala historia de telenovela, pero como el me había rescatado del sótano sabía que todo tenía lógica por muy exagerado que sonaba, donde para mi sorpresa nunca me juzgo y solo recibí un cálido abrazo de su parte, la verdad le agradecía de cierta forma contar todo me quitaba un peso de encima y el estar a su lado me hacia sentir todo era un mal sueño.

Tsuna me confeso que tras algunos días de notar mi ausencia fue a buscarme a mi escuela donde igual le informaron que llevaba días sin asistir, igual me había buscado en nuestro lugar especial; llego a pensar que tal vez me había enojado con el por lo que se armo de valor para ir a buscarme en mi casa donde solo vio a dos personas pero noto que su comportamiento era extraño, por lo que estuvo por los alrededores algunos días hasta que vio como ellos se marchaban contentos mientras decían que al fin se libraban del estorbo… por lo que espero a que se alejara para irrumpir en esa casa ya que algo le decía que esas palabras tenían la respuesta a mi ausencia, ya que siempre lo había notado pese a que yo lo ocultara o lo negara… él sabia que mis padres me maltrataban por los moretones y golpes que yo trataba de ocultar inútilmente con maquillaje.

Esa confesión me sorprendió e igual em hizo sentir muy mal… el lo sabia pero aun así nunca me forzó a que yo dijera la verdad pese a que él lo sabía, pero en eso note como el limpiaba mis lágrimas y me sonreía con dulzura… realmente no sé cómo paso, pero agradezco el haberte conocido ya que poco a poco te has convertido en alguien importante en mi vida.

En eso note como poco a poco tu rostro se acerba al mío, lo notaba en tu mirada llena de determinación por lo cual no me opuse, notaba tus intenciones por lo que con lentitud y algo de miedo cerré mis ojos mientras sentía tu respiración sobre la mía y después de eso nos fundimos en un beso, pero fue un beso tierno cargado de sentimientos… si necesitara describirlo con un color seria un beso blanco ya que representaba la pureza de nuestros sentimientos, los cuales nacieron de nuestra convivencia y compañerismo.

Sabes… pese a que suene una frase chicle, aun me sorprende los giros que da la vida… tras salir del hospital Tsuna me obligo a ir a vivir con el… ahí conocí al demonio en persona, ya que su padre lo parecía no solo por esa mirada color ónix dominante si no igual por su carácter fuerte, pero pese a eso notaba que era una persona amable , a su estilo… pero amable y muy sobreprotector con su familia; mientras que su madre era una persona de personalidad cálida, muy amable y bondadosa ya que ella me recibió con los brazos abiertos y me mimo como si fuera su propio hijo, algo que me sorprendió y extraño un poco ya que no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de muestras de afecto.

Decir que el siguiente año de mi vida fue fácil es mentir… pero al mismo tiempo tampoco fue tan pesado ya que el señor Reborn y su esposa Luce me acogieron y cuidaron como si fuera su hijo… aunque el amor del padre de Tsuna me dolía, literalmente ya que fui sometido a una estricta rutina de entrenamiento físico para fortalecer mi cuerpo ya que se había debilitado un poco e igual me ayudo a mejorar mi carácter y ya no ser tan sumiso e igual con mi autoestima; algo que agradezco ya que eso me ayudo para hacerles frente a "ellos", quienes fueron a buscarme hasta la casa de Tsuna… primero se presentaron con su fachada hipócrita de ser unos padres afligidos buscando a su lindo hijo docel, el cual no encontraron en casa… pero esa fachada desapareció cuando Tsunayoshi les enfrento y les revelo que el sabia la verdad provocando que ahora ellos revelaran su verdadera naturaleza y buscaran agredirle pero no lo lograron ya que él fue mas rápido.

Tras un enfrentamiento físico y verbal Iemitsu y Nana se marcharon gritándome, maldiciéndome y amenazándome de que no me querían volver a ver… y si me acercaba a la cas ame matarían a mi y a Tsuna… momentáneamente me invadió el miedo pero este desapareció cuando sentí unos fuertes brazos rodearme mientras mis oídos escuchaban palabras de alivio y confort, e verdad que te has convertido en alguien especial en mi vida y desearía que al fin mi maldición se termine para así poder ser feliz y si kamisama me permite… ser feliz a tu lado.

Curiosamente y para su asombro su deseo fue escuchado y concedido ya que el mismo día de su cumpleaños Tsunayoshi le pidió matrimonio… realmente estaba en shock en esos momentos y una parte de el se negaba a creer que en verdad estuviera pasando eso pero al ver directamente a los ojos al castaño le hicieron recordar que todo eso no era un sueño por lo que acepto alegre y después de que le colocara el anillo de oro blanco se unieron en un beso.

Poco tiempo después el blanco volvió a ser acto de presencia en mi vida ya que de ese color fue nuestros trajes para ese día, donde ambos nos jurábamos amor eterno ante la atenta mirada de nuestros amigos, tus padres y kamisama… en verdad que soy feliz, algo que jamás creí poder decir abiertamente pero ahora puedo admitirlo gracias a ti.

Justo en este momento lloro de felicidad mientras nos declaran de forma oficial esposos mientras que tú me dices: te amo al mismo tiempo que juntos nos juramos amor eterno, ya que ahora no existe nada que nos pueda separar y eso me hace muy feliz.


	5. Capítulo 5: Negro

KHR no es mio, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 5: Negro

A partir de ese día mi vida empezó a experimentar todos los colores del arcoíris, ya que cada día lo veía como una nueva aventura a tu lado:

Rojo: este siempre estaba presente todos y cada uno de nuestros días, ya que representaba la pasión y el amor que nos profesábamos, sentimientos que nunca cambiaron pese a que a veces surgían algunas diferencias o piedras en nuestro camino, pero gracias a la confianza mutua que desarrollamos nada de eso nos afectó y volvíamos a nuestra armonía ya que nos complementábamos.

Naranja: este siempre te represento ya que tu entusiasmo y felicidad era algo contagioso, siempre me gustaste por tu personalidad y ver que cada día a tu lado esta no cambiaba me hacia sentir la persona mas afortunada de todas, aunque fue más grande tu felicidad cuando te dije que estaba embarazado por primera vez… todavía me causa risa la cara de incredulidad que pusiste cuando te lo dije al darte esos zapatos tejidos que tu madre me ayudo hacer… realmente ame esa gran sonrisa que pusiste tras asimilar esa noticia.

Amarillo: ese color también te pertenecía ya que tu alegría siempre ha sido algo característico de ti, más cuando te veía desde de lejos jugando con nuestros pequeños, realmente me alegraba saber que la vida me dio a un gran hombre para que me acompañe el resto de mi vida porque sin importar el tiempo o las adversidades de la vida tu alegría nunca fue opacada y no dudas de compartirla conmigo y nuestros hijos.

Verde: fue el representante de ese sentimiento de paz que encontré a tu lado, ya que tú me hiciste recuperar la esperanza y la fe con la vida, ya que una vez que sostuviste mi mano te negaste a soltarla y apartarte de mi lado sin importar que hubo personas que se oponían a nuestro amor por la diferencia de edad que teníamos, pero nosotros no nos dejamos intimidar por esas habladurías y juntos superamos todas y cada una de las nuevas pruebas que nos ponía la vida.

Azul: aquel color que representa la calma, tranquilidad y la armonía que reinaba en nuestro hogar, ya que esos sentimientos deseamos obtener para transmitírselos a nuestros hijos, ya que yo no deseaba que mis hijos pasaran por mi situacion pero se que eso jamás pasara ya que ellos son mi… no, son nuestro máximo tesoro y ambos daríamos nuestra vida por ellos e igual nos desviviríamos y velaríamos por su felicidad para que ellos igual aprendan esos valores y no dejen que nada ni nadie les lastime sin su consentimiento.

Índigo: represento la sinceridad de nuestros sentimientos desde la primera vez que nos conocimos, el respecto con el que nos tratamos desde el comienzo el cual llevado de la mano de la paciencia logro que nuestro amor se convirtiera en algo tan hermoso y especial para ambos, donde ambos logramos nuestros sueños, anhelos y fantasías, las cuales fueron desde las mas sencillas hasta las mas audaces.

Violeta: un color muy especial ya que siempre sentí que cada día a tu lado fue mágico, porque en algún momento de mi vida pensé en encontrarme contigo… realmente eres alguien especial y mágico ya que eres alguien que llena de paz mi ser con tu sola presencia, además de que sintió mi cuerpo mas ligero con una simple palabra de amor de tu parte, en verdad me alegre saber que soy alguien que vive enamorado cada día de su vida y sin importar el tiempo trascurrido o que nuestros cuerpos cambien por el cruel paso de los días nuestros sentimientos jamás han se deterioró o perdido, al contrario se han fortalecido.

Ralamente te doy las gracias… gracias por encontrarme, atraparme y nunca haberte separado de mi lado… bueno tal vez eso ultimo no pudiste cumplirlo, ya que en estos momentos me encuentro arado frente a tu lapida…

Negro… es el sinónimo de la combinación de todos los colores para un artista, para un científico es la representación de la falta de luz; realmente significados para este color son muchos, pero entre ellos está la tristeza y melancolía… sentimientos que en estos momentos estoy experimentando después de años de felicidad…

Maldita y cruel sea esa enfermedad que te arrebato la vida y te aparto de mi lado, pero también es algo lógica ya que un humano debe morir en algún momento de su vida, pero me duele reconocer que ese momento llego, un par de lagrimas caen de mis ojos al mismo tiempo que una pequeña mano sujeta la mía, al mirar hacia abajo noto una carita triste que me mira con lágrimas en tus ojos ya que igual está llorando tu perdida.

\- ¿El abuelito Tsu ya no regresara…? - es la triste pregunta que me hace nuestra nieta, quien curiosamente se parece a ti: una hermosa castaña de tes clara y ojos color grises, los cuales en ese momento estaban adornados con una fina capa de agua mientras yo sonrió de forma melancólica mientras me inclino para quedar a su altura.

\- Así es, él ya está cielo – le indico mientras seco sus lágrimas – pero no estés triste porque, aunque no esté aquí siempre cuidara de nosotros – le digo mientras le abrazo y ambos nos ponemos a llorar.

Es curioso que tu fuiste mi alegría y ahora eres mi tristeza pero precisamente por nuestro amor no llorare eternamente, te guardare celosamente en mis recuerdos al mismo tiempo que sigo avanzando ya que tu me hiciste jurarte que no me derrumbaría por tu perdida y seguiría adelante y seguiría viendo crecer a nuestros hijos y nietos… y esa es una promesa que cumpliré para que el día que nos volvamos a reunir te pueda mirar a los ojos y regalarte una sonrisa sincera antes de saludarte como siempre y poderte contar todo lo que ocurrió tras tu partida.

Y lo único que se me ocurre en estos momentos mientras me alejo de tu tumba mientras cargo a la pequeña Tsuki y miro por ultima vez tu tumba es lo una palabra…

\- Gracias… - digo al aire mientras levanto la vista, miro al cielo y siento como el viento se lleva mis lágrimas.

\- De nada amor …

Ante eso abro mis ojos asustado y asombrado mirando nuevamente tu lapida antes de volver a empezar a llorar mientras una sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro… en definitiva: gracias mi amor y ahora yo seré el egoísta pidiéndote que me esperes, pronto me reuniré contigo, pero no ahora ya que aun tengo promesas que deseo cumplir hasta de volver a estar juntos.


End file.
